That One Summer Where Everything Changed
by hiveluver
Summary: This is an AU Story as if Otto, Shelby, Wing and Laura are just highschoolers in a highschool in Delaware. Why Delaware? Read to find out! Now for the description: Otto is determined to change who he is, and a strange even on the last day of school might do just that. With the help of the secretary, the principal and his new friends, Otto has the summer that changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So i've wanted to do this story since October, and I wrote a REALLY bad version of this chapter back then, but I ended up never posting it or working on it because the school year was more stressful than I originally expected.**

 **Anyways, this fic takes place as if the fab four were high schoolers in a public school in Delaware. Why in Delaware? Because nothing seems to take place there.**

 **I'm going into highschool this year, but my sister has been, so most of the general highschool knowledge has been taken from her or any of my highschool friends, or just common sense. On that note, enjoy the chapter! :D**

I'm a social outcast. A loser, an antisocial freak, someone who no one knows or talks to… That's what I said before the summer between my Sophomore and Junior year.

My name is Otto Malpense, and this is how I saved my social status from being absolute zero.

###

It all started the last day of sophomore year. If you've been to highschool in USA, you'd know that NOBODY goes to school on the last day, besides a few kids. There are three categories of people who actually show up on the last day of school: The people who want their finals back, the people who feel sentimental on the last day of school, and the people who have nothing better to do.

###

"All the sophomores are in the biology room, but there's only 3 of them so don't get too excited," Principal Nero said in his boring voice. He always made it seem like he'd rather be at the bar.

"Alright, thanks," I said, taking my tardy slip and heading towards the Biology room. I didn't expect many people to be there, and 3 seemed like a correct number. Well, 4, if you include me. I walked into the Biology room. The biology teacher, Ms. Gonzales, was inside, handing finals back to the 3 students inside. And guess what? I don't talk to any of them, and they probably have never heard of me. Shelby Trinity was sitting on a lab table and looking through her final grades, Laura Brand was sitting nicely at a desk, looking at her finals with displeasure, and Wing Fanchu was leaning against a desk and looking at his finals, no hint of emotion on his face.

"Hi, Ms. Gonzales," I said, handing her my tardy slip.

"Hello, Otto," she said, "sit wherever you like. I have the finals from all of your teachers," I put my backpack down next to a desk and sat down. She brought me my finals. I did pretty great. All a's.

"So, we're basically free to do whatever you kids would like," Ms. Gonzales said.

"Can we make popcorn?" Shelby said. I didn't really expect that from her. Shelby was very popular, and she must've dated at least 10 boys that year. She was cheer captain and she was the star of the school gymnastics team.

"If you have popcorn to make," Ms. Gonzales said.

"Ya hell no," Shelby said. That was odd.

"Can we use the computers?" Laura asked. That I expected. Everyone said Laura was a computer genius. I was too, but I didn't really ever think to speak to Laura about computers.

"Sorry, they're turned off for the summer," Ms. Gonzales said. Laura looked disappointed, but she nodded in understanding.

"Can we go to the gym?" Wing Fanchu asked. I literally knew nothing about him so I didn't know what to think.

"Yes, that is something we can do!" Ms Gonzales said, "Shelby, Laura, Otto, are you guys okay with that?"

"Okay," Shelby said as Laura nodded.

"Fantastic!" Ms Gonzales said, "Let's go,"

### At the Gym

"Alright, you guys can get whatever you'd like from the storage closet, as long as you put it back later," Mr. Francisco, the gym teacher said.

Shelby, Laura and Wing headed towards the closet. I couldn't think of anything I'd want to do in a gym, but I followed them anyways. Shelby and Wing headed towards the back of the closet, while Laura and I stood awkwardly in the middle of it.

"Do you play any sports?" Laura asked me.

"No, do you?" I asked.

"Nope." And it returned to silence. The silence was soon broken by a loud slamming, the door of the storage closet shutting.

"What the hell was that?" Shelby yelled. Suddenly the lights flickered, and they shut off.

I heard someone scream outside. I began to panic.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" I asked.

"I have my phone," Shelby said somewhere in the darkness. I could hear her and Wing walking towards us. Shelby activated her phone flashlight, and Laura did the same. I tried to open the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"Umm, the door is locked," I said.

"What the hell is going on?" Shelby asked,

"HELP!" Laura screamed. There was no reply.

"Here, I might be able to open it," Shelby said. She shined her flashlight on the door handle, and then made her way around the room, picking up small items that seemed to have fallen off the sports equipment. She walked up the door, and my view of what she was doing was blocked off, but she did something, and the door popped open.

"Got it!" She said.

"Wow, nice work, Shelby." Wing said, examining the doorway and walking towards it. We made our way out to the gym. It was very dark, but at least the door wasn't locked. Laura suddenly screamed, making me jump.

"What!" Shelby yelled, sounding surprised.

"Look," Laura said, shining her flashlight on something. There, lying dead on the ground, was Mr. Francisco and Ms. Gonzales.

###

We were sprinting. Faster than ever. Someone was in the school, someone who wasn't supposed to be, and they had just killed 2 of our teachers. We got to the front office and stopped, gasping for air.

"Can I help you?" the secretary at the front office asked. Her name is Raven, and that's what we all call her. It's kinda weird that everyone calls her Raven. No one even knows her last name.

"This is gonna sound really, really insane," Shelby said, "But 2 teachers are dead in the gym,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Raven asked, looking annoyed.

"We were getting things out of the storage closet to use in the gym," I said.

"And when we were doing that, the door shut and locked randomly," Shelby said.

"Then the lights turned off," Wing explained.

"And when we managed to get out of the closet, Mr. Francisco and Ms. Gonzales were lying dead on the floor," Laura said. Raven looked shocked. She stood up.

"You guys have to come with me, right now," She said, and began walking towards the back of the office, where our principal is. We followed her. She took the turn into Principal Nero's office.

"Max, it's happening," Raven said. Nero's eyes widened and he locked the door behind us.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked, sounding nervous.

"Every 3 years, on the last day of school, this happens," Nero said.

"What happens?" Laura asked. She appeared to be crying.

"2 teachers die, in the gym. The lights mysteriously go out, the storage closet is locked. We call this incident the Strike. This has happened for 21 years now. This is my 6th year working here, and this is the second time it's happened," Raven said.

"It all started the year I began working here," Nero said, "The police investigate it, every time, but they never find anything. After the last incident, Raven and I decided to take matters into our own hands."

"We need your help, and we need to protect you from this person," Raven said.

"Yes. Please, come with me, down to the safehouse," Nero said, opening a hatch in the floor. I exchanged shocked and confused glances with the others, before deciding it was best to listen to Nero and Raven. That's the moment that changed my life forever.

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter might be boring or dull. But I just needed a way to begin everything and explain everything, but next chapter will be better. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kinda sad cause H.I.V.E fanfiction is less frequent now :( But here is chapter 2! (sorry that it took like a month to get released)**

I was really bored. We had been waiting around for hours. Raven and Principal Nero have been talking in the other room for hours. I can't hear much of what they're saying, but I can tell it's serious. I hadn't talked with Shelby, Wing and Laura much, but I knew we all felt the same: we all had no idea what was happening and how we could help handle the situation.

"So, what are everyone's plans for the summer?" Shelby asked, "I mean, like once we're done with this creepy dead teacher thing."

"Well, I was gonna go to technology camp, and go to visit family in Scotland," Laura said.

"I was spending the summer at karate training and camps." Wing said.

"Oh, I was going to Hawaii and the beach, most of the time," Shelby said, "What about you, Otto?"

"Uh…. I guess i was just gonna chill," I said. I hated being asked questions like that, mostly cause I don't do anything that would interest anyone else.

"Shelby, where in Hawaii are you going?" Laura asked.

"Honolulu, it's a family tradition," Shelby said, "I'm always allowed to bring a friend, so I'm surprising Olivia Richards on her birthday by inviting her. Her birthday is 9 days before we're leaving."

"Wow, that's a really good birthday present," Laura said. That's an understatement. Shelby seems ridiculously rich.

"Wing, what karate belt are you?" Laura asked.

"Black belt," Wing said matter of factly.

"Otto, what do you like to do in summer? Go outside? Watch TV?" Laura asked. I hate those type of questions. But i appreciate Laura's effort, we're all very bored and she's trying to cure that.

"Well, I like computers, and yeah, TV is cool," I said.

"Ooh, what TV do you watch?" Shelby asked.

"Well, almost everything. Sitcoms are cool, but so are documentaries," I said. Our conversation was cut short when Raven and Principal Nero entered the room.

"Okay," Principal Nero started, "here's the deal. We found a lead. We would like to request your help. You don't have to say yes. We just need as much help as we can get." Well this was odd. Honestly, as I told Laura, I do basically nothing during the summer, so why not help with this? It would at least give him something to do.

"I'll help," I said, standing up.

"Me too," Wing shot up, and I offered a high-five, which he accepted.

"Me too," Laura and Shelby spoke in unison, both standing up.

"Perfect," Principal Nero, "We found a man connected to all of the teachers murdered over the years. His name is Pietor Furan."

"What is his connection to the murdered teachers?" Wing asked.

"Well, he's connected differently to all of them," Nero said, "he also has a number of charges against him." Nero put a file down on the table, listing all of Furan's charges, court appearances, etc.

"Well, what is our plan then? Certainly we can't just go up to this guy and be like 'hey you murdered these teachers'?" Shelby said. Well, she's pretty into this.

"Great question, Miss Trinity. At the moment, we don't have a plan. We need everyone's help to create a plan," Principal Nero replied.

"Right now, we're considering an undercover operation," Raven said, "Pietor Furan is a famous youtuber. With him attending a huge convention starting tomorrow, going undercover as fans seems like a legitimate plan." What? This actually sounded super fun, but I don't feel like it is supposed to be.

"What type of videos does he make? I feel like we should at least know about him before we try to act life fans." Laura said.

"Gaming, talks, basically everything popular these days," Raven said. True.

"So, CSGO? Or like World of Warcraft? And what does he talk about?" Shelby asked.

"Well, we're gonna need to watch some YouTube to find out," Raven said.

### Four Hours Later

"I'm sorry, but none of those videos were good," Laura said. I totally agree. All he did was talk about random life things and play a shooter game called CSGO. And he wasn't even good at it. He was what was called a 'silver 3', and he always ranted about people called 'silver 1's. Why was he even famous?

"So, we need to take this approach in different ways. According to something online, there are different types of fans. There's 6 of us. We should have a crazy fan, a calm fan, a devoted fan, a new fan, a creative fan and overreacting fans." Raven said, "who is good at art?"

"I mean, if its computer art," Laura said, and the rest of us remained silent. I'm complete shit at art, so thats the last thing i'd say yes to.

"Great, you're the creative fan. You're the type that makes art, fanfictions and such about your fandom. It's rare with youtubers, but all you have to do is draw him and write some fanfiction about him becoming a professional CSGO player, and present it to him at the convention." Raven said.

"Wow, that's a bit much…" Laura said. That's Laura's second understatement today. Wow, Laura.

"Shelby, I think you'd do really well as a crazy fan, you're a teenage girl. You just have to be really obsessed and act out of breath when you see him, ask him for autographs, photos with him and such," Raven said.

"That actually sounds really fun, but really stupid since he's about 35," Shelby said.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it," Raven stated, "Fanchu, you're definitely the calm fan. You're the only chill person at that goddamn high school. You're just calm about him, but enjoy what he posts," Wing didn't say anything, but he nodded. Great, already doing his calm role very well, and we're not even at the convention yet.

"Otto, do you mind being the devoted fan? You just have to be really obsessed with him and know everything about him. You're training for the mission will honestly just include watching his videos and looking through his twitter and instagram posts," Raven said. That sounded like crap, but at least my training would be easy.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Sir, it's now between new fan and overreacting fan," Raven said, turning towards Principal Nero, "You can choose,"

"Aww, why couldn't we choose our roles?" Shelby asked. Raven and Nero ignored her.

"I'll take new," Nero said, "So I just act like a new fan?"

"Exactly," Raven said, "That leaves me with overreacting fan. I'm similar to Shelby,"

"Fun! We can be convention buddies!" Shelby said.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's still boring. I have to get everything started first. The real action will begin at the convention, I'm piecing it all together in my head!**


End file.
